


Picture Perfect

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modeling, Photographer!Sylvain, Photography, model!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sylvain takes on a temporary photography job for a clothing brand. He is quick to become enamoured with the model he has the pleasure of working with.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936372
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot I've wanted to write for a while, which I thought would work well for the prompt 'workplace AU'. Enjoy!

The autumn wind always feels delightful. One elbow rests on the side of Sylvain’s vehicle, leaning towards an open window as his fingers tap against the steering wheel. He hums in time with acoustic rock playing from the stereo.

An image of a beautiful man is in his mind, one he’s going to have the utmost pleasure of meeting. All in all, Sylvain couldn’t be more satisfied than he is in this moment.

His car pulls up outside his desired location. Stepping out onto the pavement, he heads around the car towards the back, pulling up the door to reveal the contents inside: his photography equipment.

“There you are! Good afternoon, Sylvain.”

A smile reaches his face, turning to the woman—Mercedes—who has quickly approached. “Hey there! I’m not late, am I? Traffic was a little bad.”

“No, not at all. Would you like me to help you?”

“Nah, I’m good. I appreciate you guys letting me use my own equipment.” Once Sylvain finishes taking out everything he needs, he shuts the car boot. “Well, aside from the lighting. That’d be a hassle.”

“Imagine you trying to bring your own set-up along!” Mercedes says, letting out a soft giggle. “Come on, follow me. You’ve been told about Felix, right?”

“Absolutely.” And what a beautiful man he is.

“He’s not always the best with strangers. Or people in general, sometimes. So please don’t take it personally if he seems rude.” Mercedes opens the side door to a modern building, gesturing for Sylvain to go inside; he thanks her and waits inside the corridor. “He does mean well, he’s just not exactly the best at expressing himself.”

“Huh. Is that so?”

Sylvain cannot help but think of all the photos he has seen of Felix on the company’s Instagram page. Yes, Felix does always appear neutral in those photos, however … It feels purposeful. As though he is making a statement, almost. He’s exactly the kind of model Sylvain enjoys working with the most.

“He does seem a little better at it when behind the camera,” says Mercedes, seeming to read Sylvain’s mind. “But in general … Honestly, I find it rather cute. The contrast between his work self and how he’s a little awkward around others, I mean.”

To Sylvain, this seems like the most perfect combination, and he cannot help but smile over the thought of seeing it himself. If this truly is a one time thing, he might as well make the most of it.

Soon, Mercedes is knocking on the door to one of the studio’s dressing rooms. She opens it and heads inside first. Perhaps to warn the antisocial model that a flirtatious photographer is now in his proximity.

“Felix, the replacement photographer is here.”

This very man hums in acknowledgement. Sylvain steps inside after Mercedes, eyes searching the room. It doesn’t take him long to locate Felix sitting on a stool, facing those who have entered as someone behind him picks at strands of hair.

Holy shit. _Holy. Shit._

“Hey, I’m Sylvain!” Sylvain greets, heading farther into the room and reaching out his hand. “As you should know, I was hired to replace Ashe.”

“I do know.” The man sitting down is looking up at Sylvain. Eyes almost the colour of ambers—contacts, or natural?—inspect him. Surrounded by eyeliner, smokey eyeshadow of various blues. His lips are bare to match. Coral, utterly _kissable_ lips on a slim, handsome face. Long strands of navy have been woven back into a ponytail.

_Shit. He’s pretty as fuck._

Sylvain is no stranger to working with some of the most beautiful people on the planet, but this guy _…_ Sylvain is trying not to stare, although the see-through cropped shirt and leather trousers are hardly helping matters.

“You don’t have to stare.” The guy’s voice is firmer now, more irritated, as he turns his face back to the mirror. “Going to be doing that enough on the shoot.”

“Now, Felix,” says the person behind him; androgynous as well, with dark blue hair reaching their neck. “Sylvain has come in with short notice after how quickly Ashe had to cancel, so it would be nice to show him a little respect.”

“Plus, you _do_ look beautiful,” Mercedes adds. Felix merely shrugs his shoulders. With an apologetic smile at Sylvain, she says, “This is Byleth. They’re one of our stylists.”

“Nice to meet you,” says Sylvain, wondering how many gorgeous people are here. Even Mercedes is … Well, she’s practically an angel despite her gothic attire. Man, Sylvain is no stranger to alternative clothing companies, which are his favourite to work with, but this one in particular seems to be blessing him.

“And you as well,” says Byleth with a smile. They finish fixing some strands of Felix hair in place, before saying, “All right, we’re good to go.”

“Excellent, as my legs were getting dead.”

Felix rises up from his chair, stretching his arms above his head. It lifts the top he wears that little more and … shit. Sylvain is once again trying not to stare, but he’s an awful, awful man, and he cannot help but wonder how his hands would feel around that stupidly elegant, exposed waist.

Felix is also shorter than Sylvain, too. It’s kind of cute for someone to have such a snappy mouth on them to also be inches below him in height—although perhaps it’s not exactly difficult, when Sylvain is rather tall.

“So, uh, I was detailed in on the shoot of course,” says Sylvain, eyes now firmly set on Felix’s face because he’s a respectful man, thank you very much. “You’ve got a few outfit changes, right?”

“Yes. Might be a bit of a long day, and Ashe usually runs around like a madman. You better be prepared.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” says Sylvain. He finally earns a smile from Felix in response. Well. If that slight smirk can class as a smile, which to Sylvain, totally does.

“Then let’s hurry up,” says Felix. He leads the way out of the room, and Sylvain hears someone out in the corridor compliment Felix’s appearance (“Thanks,” he says in response), but …

_Stop it,_ Sylvain thinks to himself as he directly averts his eyes from Felix’s backside, so beautifully sculpted by the treat that is leather, and he prays to whoever is listening that he manages to get through this day alive.

Goddess. He is lucky either way.

* * *

Working in a different studio to your usual can be difficult for artists of any kind. Sylvain, however, settles in quickly. He’s a sociable person and greets everyone he passes. Finding his way around is simple enough. Considering Ashe is quite an admired photographer too and seems to be loved by his co-workers, Sylvain is determined to do a good job in his place.

“What exactly happened with Ashe?” Sylvain asks Mercedes. “He’s supposed to be ill, right?”

“Sudden flu,” she confirms, appearing sympathetic. “He was persistent in coming in regardless, although we had to be firm with him. We’re thankful that you’re taking over for him.”

“Better not make a bad job of it,” says Felix. Sylvain glances back over to the man standing in the set, flashing him a grin and once again trying to keep his eyes away from that ridiculously fantastic pair of legs.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Sylvain looks down at the camera in his hands, making final adjustments to the lens. “So, I’d say we start with a few full-body shots before zooming in. Serious expressions, mostly?”

Felix hums. “Fits our brand. Besides, I’d rather not smile.”

_Bet it’s still the prettiest smile in existence._ “Then, I guess stay exactly as you are now. Which is, you know, already gorgeous.”

A small huff, but Sylvain almost, _almost_ gets that smile he so wishes for. He swears he notices the corners of Felix’s mouth twitch as though threatening one.

And so, they get to work. This is when Sylvain’s mind truly does come out from the gutter and focuses more on his task at hand. Well, to an extent. He still has to control himself whenever they have a photo from the back, but overall, he’s genuinely focused.

Felix is an easy person to work with. He settles into poses before being gestured to, knowing exactly when to switch to another. When Sylvain _does_ ask him to change a certain way, he nods and does so instantly. He seems to trust Sylvain’s judgement despite all of his previous attitude.

“Some sitting ones would be nice, I think,” says Sylvain, rifling through what they have so far.

“I think so as well,” says Felix, and the moment he does so, someone is sliding a stool across the floor. Felix sits down, rolling his head to get his ponytail to cascade over his shoulder naturally. Sylvain swallows. It’s practically mesmerising.

Which actually surprises Sylvain. Not because he doesn’t think Felix deserves such a reaction, far from it. But because Sylvain is accustomed to working with all kinds of attractive people, yet none have ever shaken him to his very core like this man in front of him.

Further shots are taken. Every single eye given to the camera seems as though it’s directed at Sylvain himself. And those where Felix is looking away, eyes dropped to the ground with his mouth partially open, has Sylvain wondering if this seemingly cold model could ever do such an action from embarrassment.

“Time for an outfit change, I think,” says Mercedes. “Are you happy with the shots so far?”

“Absolutely,” says Sylvain.

He’s mildly disappointed over a change so soon. After all, he could stare at those leather trousers and cropped shirt for days. However, in a place like this, he’s sure it will only get better from here.

It does. The last outfit was fantastic, although he doubts anything could beat how Felix now dons rather short shorts (still leather, as the Goddess truly adores Sylvain today), fishnets and, best of all, a pair of thigh-high boots laced up the back.

“You guys really do value androgyny, huh?” says Sylvain. His voice is collected, but he swears he’s screaming inside. Felix nods.

“We have feminine and masculine sections, but anyone can shop wherever,” he says. “And the models who are comfortable with dressing in both often do as such. I tend to be the test subject for somewhere in between.”

“Test subject? You seem beyond testing and into perfect execution.”

Though Felix rolls his eyes, the bopping of his Adam’s apple as he swallows doesn’t go unnoticed, and Sylvain cannot help but smile over the possible prospect of Felix being a little bit nervous.

Which seems unusual, when Felix receives compliments constantly. Although perhaps Sylvain isn’t the only one dealing with different emotions and reactions than he usually does in his work.

“I think a foreshortening shot will be good with the boots,” says Felix, settling back on the stool.

“Agreed.” Sylvain settles on the floor, readjusting the camera in his hands.

_Click, click._ Back his feet, a few more taken up close. More standing shots. They work so in sync with one another that they speed through the process. It’s disappointing on one hand, wondering if this means they will eventually end the session much sooner than originally planned. But on the other, Sylvain enjoys every second.

There is another outfit change without enough time for Sylvain to truly appreciate Felix’s ass in leather. Still, the navy blue jeans which follow are hardly a disappointing article to look at. _Click, click._ They race through this one as well, and after a number of different outfits, Felix is in his last one from their newest lineup; somehow, despite the rips covering the sleeves, the combination of an off-the-shoulder top and a choker are strangely … cute. Perhaps it’s the way sleeves fall over Felix’s hands. Sylvain can _so_ imagine his shirts doing the same on him.

And when looking at the pale skin of those exposed shoulders, a thought comes to Sylvain.

“Are you guys okay with maybe changing the hair?” he says. “Not with all the lengthy hairstyling thing. But I was thinking it’d look nice midway through the shot if Felix pulled his hair loose.”

“That’ll be fine,” says Byleth. “What about with you, Felix? I know you don’t always like having loose hair in shoots.”

“It’s fine,” he says. “Sylvain has showed so far that he knows what he’s doing.”

A satisfied smile appears on Sylvain’s face, though it’s difficult to tell if Felix notices; he’s avoiding his eye to add, “As I’d expect from a photographer you’d hire to replace Ashe.”

Goddess, he’s too adorable.

A few shots are taken beforehand, until the moment Sylvain zooms in closer and taps his head to indicate to Felix. _Click, click._ He manages to capture several perfect moments of those navy strands falling from Felix’s head, falling down to the bottom of his shoulders. He runs his fingers through the strands. Eyes meet with the lens as he brings his hair over his chest.

“Goddess, you’re beautiful,” says Sylvain, his voice the gentlest, most genuine it has been so far. “So, _so_ beautiful.”

This is the moment Sylvain, away from all the beauty his eyes have been able to take in, has his first true reward; a faint blush appearing on Felix’s face alongside a momentary pursing of his lips.

* * *

Their day ends much too soon for Sylvain’s liking. Before long, Mercedes is nodding to herself at the photos the pair flick through. He has no idea how anyone could choose among them, and is frankly glad that this isn’t on him.

“You guys can pick which ones you want the most, and then I’ll send them over,” says Sylvain. “Would you like them edited?”

“No, we have that in our control, but thank you,” says Mercedes. “You have done such a great job here. You really saved us.”

“Yeah, we would’ve been kind of screwed otherwise.” Sylvain turns at the sound of Felix speaking up. “So, uh, thanks.”

Sylvain wonders if his face visibly lights up. “It’s no problem! I’ve had a lot of fun.”

Felix hums, now tying his hair up into a quick bun. Even this looks absolutely stunning. It’s messier than it had been before, and Felix, now he doesn’t have to worry about ruined make-up, has rubbed at his eye and smudged the eyeshadow there a little.

Flaws, apparently. But Sylvain somehow finds him all the more perfect.

“Listen, Felix,” says Sylvain, noticing that Mercedes is slipping away.

“Yes?”

“I really enjoyed working you today. I think that we mesh well together.”

“Mm. You’re definitely not bad at this. It’s not often that someone can keep up with me.”

Sylvain flashes a grin, reaching into the pocket of his jeans. “ _So,_ I was just wondering, should you ever want to work with me again … Here.” He holds a business card out to Felix. “And, also, if you wanted to message me on social media to arrange a coffee or something, that’s totally fine to.”

He winks for added charm. Felix merely stares at him, then the card. Fingers play with his sleeve and Sylvain wonders if he can handle this guy anymore.

“It’s strange.”

“Uh, what is?”

“You.” Felix rubs the back of his neck, seeming awkward by how he worded this. “I mean, the fact that I’m no stranger to people giving compliments, nor … Wait, _are_ you trying to chat me up?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m totally into you.”

“Right. I’m not the best at cues like that.” Felix’s eyes are on anything but Sylvain. “But even so, people tell me it happens a lot. And usually, it goes right over my head, but …”

“I’m different?” Sylvain grin grows that little more. “Totally charming, handsome _and_ an angel to sweep you off your feet?”

“Some annoying devil, more like. But I don’t … hate this, as much as I thought I would. I don’t know.” Felix lets out a small chuckle. “Maybe I’m just tired.”

“Maybe. But hey, I feel similarly. I work with pretty people all the time, and I’ll admit it, I’ve chatted up a fair few. But you completely stand out.”

“Somehow, I can believe that.” Felix finally takes the business card, twisting it around. “I might message you. If you’re lucky.”

“I would be lucky indeed. And if I’ve not wooed you enough so far, I promise that I have around fifty-five fantastic pick-up lines in my brain to use.”

Though Felix shakes his head in feigned irritation, Sylvain receives his second reward: a smile, a _proper_ smile, finally appearing on this man’s face.

Perhaps he shouldn’t be glad that poor Ashe Ubert fell down with a sudden flu, but it certainly has brought about a whole world of positives for Sylvain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, you can find me @nikobynight on Twitter to see my art for this week as well.


End file.
